Recall Hero
| type = Combat Instant | combat_casting_cost = | research_cost = | effects = Instantly returns a friendly Hero to the Town currently containing the wizard's Summoning Circle. }} Recall Hero is a Combat Instant belonging to the realm. It may only be cast on a friendly Hero and only during combat, and will instantly teleport that Hero out of the battle and into the Town currently containing the caster's Summoning Circle. The spell costs to cast. Effects Recall Hero instantly teleports a friendly Hero back to the Summoning Circle. It is a safe escape for a Hero out of a dangerous situation. Teleportation During a battle, when Recall Hero is cast on a friendly Hero, that Hero will instantly be teleported to the current location of the caster's Summoning Circle. The Hero is removed from the battle entirely, and cannot be brought back in any way during that same battle. The teleported Hero retains all of his/her statistics and items - as well as any damage taken during the battle. If the teleportation has removed the last remaining unit in the wizard's army from combat, the battle is considered lost, and may negatively affect the wizard's (and may positively affect her opponent's Fame). Nonetheless, it can save the life of a Hero who was about to lose the battle or might die while trying to Flee it. If the Town currently containing the Summoning Circle already has a full garrison (9 units), one of these units is instantly moved to an adjacent tile to make room for the teleported Hero. This moved unit also does not waste any Movement Points. In some cases, the teleported Hero himself will be the one left outside the town instead. Usage Recall Hero may only be cast during combat. The spell has a basic Casting Cost of , and must be targeted at a friendly, living Hero. When casting the spell, simply select the target Hero to teleport her. This is accompanied by a cloud passing over the Hero, who'll disappear in its wake. You may only teleport your own Heroes this way. As noted above, remember that teleporting your last remaining unit out of the battlefield results in a defeat! Acquisition As an spell, Recall Hero will eventually become available to any wizard, regardless of how many Spellbooks he or she might possess. However, the spell does require Research before it can be used. Its Research Cost is . Strategy Recall Hero is often used for hastily plucking a highly-valuable Hero out of combat to prevent losing her. Examples include situations is being attacked by a superior force, or when the Hero is severely injured during combat and should not risk fighting on. Pulling a Hero out of a battle with Recall Hero is much preferable to attempting to Flee. Not only does it ensure that the Hero will survive (fleeing only has a certain chance of survival for each fleeing unit), but also returns the Hero to a safer place - at one of your main towns (if that's indeed where you put your Summoning Circle, which is recommended). It is also possible to use this spell to quickly move a Hero across the land to a different location. Instead of walking your Hero there, move the Summoning Circle to a friendly town, send the Hero into battle, and immediately pull him/her our with Recall Hero. Naturally, this works best when the Hero goes into battle alone, otherwise you'll end up with one or more other units on the battlefield - now lacking the Hero's support and having to fend for their own. This method of teleportation is tricky, since it means finding someone to attack - someone who won't kill your Hero on the first round of combat, before you can cast the spell. Note that the spell Word of Recall can freely be used instead of Recall Hero (for the same exact effects and Casting Cost), with two key advantages: it can be used on the Overland Map to teleport units without seeking combat, and also has the benefit of being able to teleport other types of units beside Heroes. For wizards possessing Word of Recall, Recall Hero is a redundant spell. Category:Combat Instants Category:Arcane